Muntants: X-Man Orphan: Living with the Avengers dabbles
by inali.the.black.fox
Summary: Tori, a muntant, is now living with the Avengers since her home with the X-man was destroyed, these are some of her little misadventures
1. Bad Pranks

_Bad Prank_

She ran through the door her body covered in sweat, she was being chased by her best friend, the hulk; she had made the mistake of trying to pull a prank on him. It was a simple prank… nothing to bad… just you know a whipped cream pie to the face… actually any prank toward the hulk is a bad idea … stupid hawk eye….. And his stupid bet…. "HULK SMASH!" Ahh every phase that everyone hates to hear… she was so screwed

"crap, crap, crap! " she ran faster , cursing the fact that her powers weren't wanting to work for her, "I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise! Never! No more pranks!" her words went on deaf ears. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of her, he had tackled her, the hulk, a big green mass of destruction, when mad, had tackled her.

They hit the ground hard. Surprisingly she hadn't been hurt by it. She looked up her green friend was sitting on her waist now as Bruce, he was laughing, her eyes widened hearing it; He hadn't laughed like that in a while…. "Good one, you really got us." He ruffled her hair, messing it up. He got off of her, helping her up. "But I recommend you never do that again."


	2. Birthday

_Birthday_

She laid down purring, her powers of being a cat getting to her again. The warm sun on her back and the nice cool ground she was laying on, it was perfect…. Until hawk eye dumped water on her that is. She hissed loudly her body jumping in the air. The archer stood there laughing at the joke he had played, she glared at him through wet hair, planing on his inanimate doom.

He ran off leading her to run after him, they ran all over avengers tower, up and down halls, in and out of bed rooms, he ran down the stairs heading to a lower floor then started to taunt her making her follow him down them, soon he ran through a door' of course she burst in after him, only to see a cake… and decorations…. Everyone was in a party hat….. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" she stood there in silence. They watched her, soon tony dragging her over to blow out the candles, which she does. "h-how…?"

"we looked at your files," the black widow had walked over to her, "all It had was the basics: name, age, dob…. Nothing else…" yeah, thanks to life everything she had, had been lost. She knew everything but refused to tell them so. "thank you… all of you…" she smiled happy tears running down her cheek.


	3. Lonely

_Lonely _

It was another day in avengers tower, she was alone and she was jamm'n, "he don't kiss the way I kiss~" she wasn't by all means the best singer, but she had her times where she sounded good, only in deep tone songs… but she was listening to nightcore, which was high pitched, "they say before you start a war –Crack—ow …." She laughed, it was very few in count that she ever got to be by herself, everyone was worried about her powers starting up by themselves, she sighed sitting down, "Jarvis…?" /yes, miss?/ the computer butler answered, "when is everyone coming back….?" /Tony is on a date with miss potts so it may be a while, Captain America is training, Black widow unknown, hulk in the rocky mountains, Hawk eye is eating at a nearby pizza parlor flirting with the cashier/ "so not for a long while…?" she was starting to get lonely again, everyone was around her 24/7, she guess it was because she got used to it.

She walked to the window looking out over new York city making a bit sad… she had been raised in the country, wide open plains and such, she was a mutant, able to change into any animal, real or fake, she had used to have good control over it, until the institute was destroyed… her home gone… her best friend in the world was missing and the only reason she was here was to find him, Jarvis was doing a search for him as she stood there, waiting. She missed him badly, and she had so much to tell him…. So much he needed to know… she decided that wallowing on the couch was the best thing, where she soon fell asleep …


	4. Training

_Training _

She dodges one of Hawkeyes arrows, she moved to and fro, to and fro , in very easy motions, she was very good at this now, she had read all of the motions, everything he did she predicted, it was the same with everyone else, no move had gone un memorised, she made sure of it, the training here was like Wolverines training back at the institute, it made her work, made her fight and try to survive . surviving is what she does best, soon Hawkeye used a smoke bomb, trying to block her eyesight. not that it worked, her nose twitched and ears tuned in, she could feel the whole world around her, every ragged breath every heartbeat. Hawkeye was right behind her, his fist coming to hit the side of her face, She ducked out of the way, spun around and force palmed his gut, knocking the wind out of him, after that the vents came one , getting rid of the smoke, Hawkeye was laying on the ground in pain, " ow…" Black widow and Capt'n walked in both looked very impressed, "good job, it seems you are getting very good at controlling your powers, now rest, you deserve it" Capt'n patted her head, then took Hawkeye to the infirmary, leaving her alone in the training room, wondering


	5. No hope

_No Hope_

she walked the streets of new york backroads, holding in tears, everyone was fighting… and over something she thought was stupid, the hero's who gave their names and hero's who didn't, it was their choice, right? she pondered, the only reason she won't tell anyone is because she has people she needs to protect, not just the city or the world, but her world, her family, her "friends" back home, her friends she made here while going to school. the other's did too… that's why they keep it a secret from everyone… but... noone else seems to understand this...and with how tony is going and captain the world is going to end and there will be no hope for anyone, sometimes she wished deadpool would come back, he always made her smile and always took her to get whatever food he was craving. but he's on a job un alive-ing people her next option, she can't find anywhere.. and if jarvis had found him she wasn't there to hear about it… tears dribbled down her cheeks as she wailed silently, she could think of everything and anything, but here and now, she found nothing good of anything of this… no hope… none at all, everyone was falling to darkness… a soft but solid Darkness...


	6. Save Me

_Save Me_

the mecca that had a hold of her was squeezing the life from her, her sight had black edges and everything was a blur, her powers had stopped on her, CRACK, she felt a few of her ribs brake, she cried out in pain, tears pouring down her cheeks, Tony and Captain stopped fighting each other and one of the other mecca and rushed to her, yelling at each other, captain threw his shield, hitting tony then the monster, it knocked tony to the ground and only left a dent in the meccas armor, her face was turning blue, she couldn't breathe! "that's it!" Tony snarled at Captain tackling him, and they started fighting again, "save me…" it was the last thing she said before she heard her name then a sonic boom…


	7. better days

_Better Days_

She woke up laying in field, flowers around her, sitting up, she looked around seeing a old house with dirty windows, the skies where and impossible blue, clouds wisped across the air, she stood up, she noticed she was wearing white pants and shirt pure white like snow that lays fresh on the ground at winter. she walked to the house, she knew this house, she felt safe here. she opened the door, and inside was clean, a couch with it's springs popping out, a bed that was made up was against the wall, she walked into another room, a makeshift kitchen, she found herself smiling walking over to the sink, dishes where in the drainer neatly, a rose on the window seal in a glass vase. she heard the front door open and shut, she spun around a male figure standing there, a calm smile on his face, he held brown paper sacks full of food, he placed them down gently on the ground and she ran into his arms, he smiled more petting her hair telling her sweet nothings in her ears, she looked up to him, eyes tearing up, "i found you…"


	8. Angry sorrowful hearts

_Angry sorrowful hearts_

her bones were crushed, her lung was punctured, her Spine was shattered. she also had a concussion and had just stopped bleeding internally, her body was healing but at a very slow rate, normally after given medicine she would heal, but she wasn't healing, none of them knew why, Tony punched the wall, "why isn't she healing!? what's wrong with her!" no matter what even if her other powers failed her, her heal never failed, Tony looked around the room, everyone was there, the avengers all there the original ones, the one's that she had lived with, and some of her other friends, and the mysterious man who had saved her, he hadn't spoken at all. Tony growled walking up to the man pinning up against the wall by his shirt, he didn't flinch, or cry out, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Tony yelled as everyone tried to get him to calm down, "tony he saved her, let him go!" captain said sternly, "NO! why was he even there in the first place? is he the enemy or what? i want to know, and the silence he's giving is going to give him a pulse in the face!" "you broke her heart" a youthful males voice said, "WHAT?" tony glared at the man, "her heart is broken, your fighting has broken her heart, i saw you, Anthony Stark, and Steve Rogers, going to Save her but your ridiculous fighting caused you two to turn on each other again, and she almost DIED!" his voice raised in anger as he pushed Tony off of him, "SHE'S NOT DEADPOOL, NOT WOLVERINE SHE CAN'T COME BACK TO LIFE!" They all looked down in shame, namely captain and tony, "she trusted you, and you failed her" her walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her head petting her hand, "you know her, don't you?" Black Widow walked up behind him, "yes, she's my best friend, we survived together"


End file.
